


Immortals

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: They say we are what we areBut we don't have to beI'm bad behavior but I do it in the best wayI'll be the watcher of the eternal flameI'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreamsI am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass.)I'll try to picture me without you but I can'tSirius proposes.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101017
Kudos: 8





	Immortals

**A/n: If you'd like to hear _Immortals_ by Fall Out Boy, which this fic is based on, you can do so on YouTube [here](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=immortals+lyrics&&view=detail&mid=15855E1509874C9A7B3015855E1509874C9A7B30&&FORM=VRDGAR)**

**-**

It was a miracle of the highest order.

James Potter had been pining after a certain redhead for at least six years now - and it was real love, not a mini toddler crush (no matter how he showed it). And today, Lily Evans had asked him to Hogsmeade.

"I wonder how much pride she had to swallow before she asked?" Sirius observed, watching James jump about the dorm.

Remus sighed. "A lot. I've been talking her up to doing it all last year."

"All last year?! You have the patience of a saint, Re."

"I don't - you've just got the patience of an overexcited two year old."

"You love it though."

Remus just rolled his eyes, and turned back to James just before he announced he was going to marry Lily.

"Bit early, isn't it?" Remus asked, amused.

"No! She loves me, I know it!"

"It's never too early for love, Re," Sirius said. His tone was light, but his eyes were serious. It scared Remus a little, so the werewolf looked away.

"James? Stop jumping now, you'll break something. Dear God, I wish I hadn't encouraged Lily now. Go down to the common room or something. Make sure Lily knows that you're going to get married. It'll be a nasty surprise to wake up one day and find out you're getting married."

This thought seemed to offend James. "It shouldn't be a surprise. It's obvious."

"Some people are pretty oblivious, Jamie," Sirius added.

James looked between Remus and Sirius. "Oh yeah. OK!" He bounced down the stairs.

"Remus?" Sirius said after a little while.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to get married?"

"Is it even legal?"

"Has that ever bothered Marauders before?"

"It's bothered me."

"Well, it's unusual, but I don't think there's any law against it. Wizards are too caught up in the blood purity stuff."

"Oh. Well, I guess we might as well. Is that you asking?"

"Nah. Just wondering. Be on your guard, though, I guess."

-

They didn't say any more about that for the next week. Then it was the Christmas holidays, and all four Marauders went to the Potter's for Christmas.

Normally Remus had a good time there, but this year it mainly consisted of long phone conversations with Lily for James, and the other three being bored out of their minds in someone else's house. Well, it was Sirius' house too, but it was a fact he was likely to forget.

So Christmas Eve consisted of Remus (bundled up in two sweaters), Sirius (only wearing a t-shirt and seemingly fine) and Peter standing outside the phone box, waiting for James to come out and build a snowman.

"Tell you what, Pete," Sirius said, "If you can get James to cut his phone call short, you can have Remus on your snowball team." This was a high honour, as Remus had surprisingly good aim and a scary vicious streak.

Peter seemed to think this too, as he ran across the street and started trying to get James' attention. 

"Finally," Sirius puffed. He turned to Remus. "Do you like snow, Moony?"

"I guess so. It's pretty, but also _really cold._ "

"Catch this!"

Sirius threw a huge snowball at Remus. It hit Remus' scarf with a solid clunk.

"What the hell?!" Remus brushed the snow off himself. In the middle of the pile of ice, he saw a small black box.

" _no_ ," he breathed. He opened it, and saw a ring.

"Marry me?"

Remus looked up. "Of course."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Thank God that worked. Otherwise, I would've had to deal with James, who would've wanted to take a picture- we don't need one, right, Re? Cos we're gonna live like this forever."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, linking hands with his boyf- fiancee. "Forever."


End file.
